Red rose petals and Crimson hair
by Katie Jane
Summary: Kurama suddenly falls ill, and is instantly in trouble. In desperation, he sends out a message to the one person who might be able to save him in time. Wrapping a petal from his rose in a strand of his hair, he let it fly in the wind to his lover.
1. Chapter 1

Kurama watched with half-lidded eyes as the teacher wrote on the chalk board. He found the occasional squeak hurt his sensitive ears, but the connection place of the chalk rubbing across the board was somehow mesmerising. His page was blank, not that it mattered. He'd receive high marks regardless of what he wrote down, as his age gave him an incredibly unfair advantage. Still, to make his grades more acceptable to teachers and students alike, he was always careful to write very precise notes. He felt his eyes closing and lean onto one hand lazily. Why was he feeling so nonchalant? He was usually very careful to keep his posture straight and his mind sharp.

"Suichi!" Kaito hissed from behind him, and Kurama blinked, looking up to see the teacher staring down at him.

"That's very unusual, Suichi. Are you feeling alright?" Kurama looked around to see many faces on him, and then down to his blank page. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Maybe he wasn't feeling alright.

"No, Sensei. I'm very sorry, but may I take my leave to the nurse's office?" Kurama asked as politely as he could manage. The teacher nodded and Kurama gathered up his belongings, walking from the room. As soon as he passed the threshold he was already thinking to himself once more. In his daze, he walked completely past the nurse's office and his legs subconsciously led him out of the school towards his home. Kurama blinked, realising he was already half way home. Putting a hand to his head, he sighed. He couldn't turn up home now without his mother worrying about him, but where else could he go? He turned away from his original path and headed towards the woods. Maybe that would help him think. Being surrounded by plants always made him more at ease.

As Kurama reached the forest, however, he felt a buzzing in the back of his mind that refused to let him be. He held his head as it intensified, stumbling on a particularly jutting piece of earth. The trees around him bent to stop his fall, and he let his weight rest on the branches, unsure about what to do. Looking before him, he saw his path was wavering as if under intense heat. Kurama realised that it was his eyes with the problem. He shut them, the buzzing biting into his mind as he sought out a plant remedy that could help. The buzzing intensified, and he found himself unable to think of any plant's names or functions. He could barely remember his own name. He let his hands drop from his head, opening his eyes wide and then blinking in an attempt to clear the haze that was starting to distort his vision. He tried to take his weight back onto his own feet, but was quickly caught by the trees once again as he fell. That was no good, he thought to himself, he couldn't pass out here; there could be any number of problems. Seeking out his last hope, he pulled the rose from behind his hair and plucked off a petal with difficulty due to his shaking hands. He pulled a single hair from his head and wrapped the petal in it. Inscribing a mental message into it, he let it go. The wind blew, taking the petal high above the trees towards town. Kurama's main concern now was to stay conscious. If he could just do that much, then everything would be alright. That much, though, seemed too much to ask. His body was already sagging in the branches of the trees, which refused to let the precious plant manipulator fall to the floor. He was of trees and plants, not of soil and dust, they whispered with rustling leaves.

"Thank you… Friends…" Kurama whispered, hearing their silent voices. He knew he was safe from anything but stronger demons. The trees would see to that. He turned his dimming mind to what was wrong, but soon even that was driven out by the maddening buzz. He just let himself rest in the branches, preying that his message got through.

Hiei was sitting on the tree outside Kurama's window, waiting for him to return from school. He leant back against the trunk and sighed. Kurama was always late home, doing some project or essay in the classrooms until he was forced out by the janitor's impatience. A wind 

blew around him, and he saw something flying towards with surprising speed and accuracy. He moved to unsheathe his sword, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he reached out and snatched the petal from the air as it came close enough. He knew instantly that something was wrong. The petal was from a beautiful red rose – just like Kurama's. And there was a single, beautiful red hair wound around it. Unwinding the hair gently, the petal fell open in his palm. "Woods" it said. Hiei looked around. There were several woods around Kurama's home, which did he mean? It was obvious that there was a problem. The petal in his hand radiated panic. For his fox to be panicking, it must have been bad. He pulled his headband up, his Jagan eye glowing. He scanned all the surrounding forests, but found no trace. Why? This was unmistakably Kurama. Frustration overcame pride and he leapt off towards the town centre. There was only one thing that would track Kurama down now.

The trees blew in a sudden wind, and Kurama smiled. Hiei had got his message. He felt the Jagan activate a few miles away. Had he really wandered that far? To his horror, the energy suddenly shot off in the opposite direction, and Kurama tried to stand up. Again he just sagged into the branches. He looked up to the ancient trees and realised his mistake. They were protecting him. Hiei wouldn't be able to sense him against their wishes. Still, that was what the hair was for. He preyed that Hiei would understand as his vision blurred, his head sinking only to be caught and held gently by a branch padded with moss. He could feel his legs being lifted from the floor, the branches making themselves into a net around him. He knew he was being lifted off the floor, and reached towards town with a shaking hand.

"H-Hiei…" He muttered, his hand falling limp over the side of the net as his eyes closed.

Hiei felt a shiver run down his spine and looked impatiently at the team assembled before him.

"Detective, you wasted time!" Hiei almost shouted, catching Yuusuke by surprise. Was Hiei really that worried about the red-haired demon? "We don't need a team meeting; you need to use that thing!" He pointed to the watch in Boton's hand.

"Well really, Hiei!" Boton huffed "You don't have to be like that. I was repairing Yuusuke's watch for him, so he had to call me."

"While I was waiting, I figured I'd call the others. If he really is in trouble, then we need all the help we can get. Think about it. Someone strong enough to beat Kurama?" He shivered exaggeratedly to make his point, but Hiei held out the long red strand of hair to Boton impatiently. So what if Yuusuke was right? He just had to find the fox. Then he'd deal with what was going on. Boton took the strand and placed it into the watch as Hiei caught a glimpse of the petal he'd been holding in his hand. It was black and dry. As he opened his fist, the petal flew off as dust. Hiei grabbed Boton's arm in his rush to see where the compass was pointing. He needed to find Kurama, and fast.

"Let's go!" Hiei pulled Boton as gently as he could while leaping along. She slowed him down too much. He needed to find his fox right now. He picked Boton up in his arms, ignoring her complaints, and glanced at the watch. This time when he leapt off, he was much faster. Yuusuke, with his demon-side energy, caught up easily, while Kuwabara seemed to be using all his strength to keep moving. Hiei glared at the compass as it swivelled, constantly rotating, and Boton looked at it questioningly.

"That's odd…" She said as Hiei put her down. He grabbed her wrist again. Why wasn't it working anymore? He looked around, maybe Kurama was nearby?

"What the hell is that?!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing up into the high tree's branches. They all looked up but saw nothing, so they backed up to where Kuwabara was staring awestruck at something. Hiei was up into the treetops before anyone else could even blink. Wrapped in a cocoon of braches, and only just visible from that angle, was a hand. Hiei quickly caught 

the hand in his own, and recognised the touch immediately. It, however, didn't squeeze back. Hiei froze. What was he going to do if he opened this tree only to find that Kurama was… No, he couldn't think like that.

"Holy shit!" Yuusuke swore, standing beside Hiei on their precarious perch. The tree shuddered and Hiei leapt on top of the cocoon as the branch Yuusuke was on collapsed to the floor, holding onto his ankle. Yuusuke coughed as air was forced from his lungs on the painful impact. The others were quickly at his side, looking up to Hiei, who shrugged. The message had been sent to him, so he was accepted. The others had not been invited. He quickly took out his sword, but stopped short of striking. He couldn't tell where Kurama was inside. What if he hit him? Doubt flooded his mind, so he knelt down and pressed his hands to the knot of tree branches. It parted just enough for Hiei to see inside. Kurama was lying peacefully on his back, his head resting on its side. Hiei was, for a moment, tempted to just leave him there. Then he noticed the look of agonizing pain that was creasing Kurama's features. Hiei tried to prise the branches apart, but they surged against him, throwing him off and to the floor. He landed on his feet, trying to leap up again only to be stopped as a tangle of branches whipped around him, trying to swipe him out of the air. He landed just out of its range, where the others had already gathered, and looked around for an idea. Staring into blank faces, he grasped his sword hilt instinctively. He didn't want to fight the trees that were obviously trying to protect the plant wielder, but he had to know what was wrong!

"Kurama!" Hiei's shout made the other three jump, and then look at him as if he was an alien. He was usually so quiet. "Kurama! Get down here you rose-wielding fox!" Hiei was shouting at the top of his voice, and suddenly the dangerously swirling branches stopped, and began to dance in the gentle breeze instead. Hiei tried jumping forward again, and found he was once again able to get atop the cocoon. He looked down into the hole. "Kurama!" He said urgently, and green eyes flickered slowly open.

"H-Hiei…" Kurama mumbled, confused eyes gazing out into red ones. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up, reaching his free hand to grab Hiei. Hiei shoved his hand down the hole to close the gap, their fingers just sweeping the others'. Hiei reached further, his shoulder complaining.

"Please Kurama, just a little further!" He begged, and felt Kurama's fingers strain to get a little higher. Hiei shoved himself further down and the branches gave a little, allowing him to grab Kurama's hand tightly. Hiei noted with concern the weakness of the hold. Kurama was in a bad way. Though now he had his hand, he had no idea what to do. "Kurama. Make the trees put you down." Hiei said, squeezing Kurama's cold fingers gently. "Please." He added, when he got no reply. There was a long silence, but just as Hiei was about to say more, the branches creaked and groaned, widening the hole just enough to allow Hiei to pull Kurama through. With Kurama safely in his arms like a sleeping child, Hiei stumbled as the tree moved, letting them slowly back down to the ground. Hiei climbed unsteadily to the floor, carrying his burden and then setting him down, holding up his torso and looking into the pale face. He looked up to the others desperately. "What do I do?!" He asked, almost distraught. Boton realised that he must have some serious connection to Kurama to be so discomposed in front of them. She leant down and checked Kurama's neck for a pulse. Finding it, she smiled to Hiei.

"He seems fine, Hiei."  
"He is not fine!" Hiei cried, clenching Kurama to his chest and hugging him tight. "Look at him, he isn't fine at all!" Boton looked down to Kurama. That look of pain on his face was indeed unmistakable, but what else could she say?

"His life isn't in danger is what I meant, Hiei. Let's get him home before he worsens." Boton suggested, and at the thought of Kurama being worse, Hiei immediately stood up, cradling the larger boy to him.

"Where to?" Yuusuke asked, knowing that Shiori would be far too concerned to leave her son alone. Hiei's Jagan eyes glowed brightly before it dimmed again.

"She isn't home. Let's go." He stated, jumping towards the house with difficulty. The others knew better than to ask if he wanted any help.

They were soon looking down onto the deathly still and deathly white Kurama, who was lying in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. Hiei was kneeling over his side, gripping his hand.

"What happened?" He asked, more like his old self as he demanded an answer that none of them could give. A click of the door downstairs told them that Shiori was back home, and they shared glances. If they all trudged downstairs then she'd know something was up.

"Let's go." Kuwabara said, grabbing Boton and jumping from the window. Yuusuke climbed up onto the ledge as Shiori called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Suichi, I'm home!" There was a moments silence.

"Hiei…" Yuusuke began, but Hiei stood up and glared over to the detective.

"I'm staying. I'll tell his mum exactly what we know – nothing. Quit worrying and leave." He said, opening Kurama's door to go to the inevitable confrontation with his mother. Yuusuke said no more and leapt down to the floor, the three exchanging glances and then sauntering away. They'd find out something… somehow.

"Oh, Hiei!" Shiori smiled as he leant around the banister. "It's good to see you again." She was used to seeing the short black haired boy by now, so frequent were his visits. He often joined them for dinner and sometimes even stayed the night. She was glad that Suichi had made a proper friend, despite the roguish look Hiei held. Catching that something wasn't quite right with the boy, Suichi was soon on the top step.

"Shiori-san, Suichi isn't feeling well so I set him to bed a little while ago. Please don't wake him." His words weren't all true, but he wasn't lying either.

"Not feeling well? Does he need to go to the doctor?" Shiori asked, looking longingly at her son's door.

"Please Shiori-san, let me take care of him. If he gets any worse then I'll call you right away." Hiei was telling the truth. If Kurama was seriously ill, there was no way he was going to keep it from his mother. The sincerity in his words obviously helped, and Shiori nodded.

"Okay then, Hiei. Would you like something to eat?" Hiei shook his head.

"No thank you Shiori-san, I'll be fine. Is it okay if I stay tonight though?"

"Of course. If you need anything then please just let me know." With that Shiori left her son in Hiei's hands. Hiei, with a sigh of relief, entered back into the room and took up his place by Kurama's beside. He'd stay there until Kurama was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama felt his head throb as he opened his eyes, shielding his eyes from the intense light with his hand. Looking around he realised he was in his won room, and then noticed that someone was holding his hand. He smiled softly as he looked down to see Hiei, his head resting on his arms and his hands clasped around Kurama's. Kurama didn't want to wake him, so he rested his head back on his pillow and tried to make sense of the snippets of recollection he had from the previous afternoon. Finding very little, he sighed in frustration. Lifting his hand, a small leaf flutters into the room from the open window and lands in his outstretched fingers. Closing his eyes, Kurama held the leaf tightly to him, and through the tree's power he saw what happened clearly. Bidding the tree an unspoken thank you, he sent the leaf back out into the breeze. So he had passed out. And Hiei… He'd been so fraught. Kurama couldn't help smiling. Hiei hated showing affection, even at the best of times, but he had shown it in front of even Kuwabara. And now he sat holding Kurama's hand. Kurama sighed. The buzzing in his head had gone, but he felt devoid of energy. He shifted over to look at the clock, finding it a struggle to even do that much. Seeing it was already 11, he realised that Hiei must have told his mother something. She'd probably already rung the school and gone to work. Kurama looked back down to the demon at his side and reached out a still slightly shaking hand. He rubbed the back of his fingers gently over Hiei's cheek, and his eyes snapped open.

"Kurama!" He almost shouted, standing up in his excitement and pulling the rather shocked Kurama into a tight hug. His body groaned in protest, but Kurama had no desire to pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist weakly.

"Sorry to have worried you, Hiei…" Kurama said quietly, and Hiei released him.

"What happened?" Hiei asked urgently, but Kurama had no idea either.

"I don't know. I left class early and went for a walk to clear my head, but I had a terrible noise in my mind that wouldn't stop. Like a buzzing. I was going to come home, but I was suddenly really weak. I couldn't walk, and I could hardly see…" Kurama felt a lump form in his throat, and he considered the fact that he could have died. He could have been forced to leave Hiei.

"Kurama…" Hiei almost sighed his name, still gripping his hand tightly. "Do you feel better now?" He asked hopefully, and Kurama nodded.

"Yeah… I think I do." Hiei nodded and looked towards the door.

"You're mother came in this morning to check on you. She said that she'd left some lunch in the kitchen if we wanted it." Kurama could feel his stomach gurgle. He didn't really feel like eating, but he supposed it would be better to try. He lifted off his blanket and swung his legs slowly out of bed. A rush of dizziness swept over him and he had to pause to let it pass. Hiei watched nervously as Kurama got shakily to his feet. Kurama was thinking how lucky it was that he wasn't self-conscious in front of the other demon, or else he'd be stuffed. Instead, he turned to look at the watching Hiei to see a look of concern and love on his usually cold features. Kurama smiled, turning his focus to the demon. It was a mistake, he found out, as he toppled to the floor. Hiei was there in a flash, catching his arm and fastening it around his shoulder. "Let me help you." He said, and Kurama nodded, his brow furrowed as he fought for control of his shaking body. He hated his weakness, but at the same time appreciated Hiei being there for him.

They ate in relative silence, Kurama more playing with his food than easting it. Hiei, though he never admitted it, was very fond of Shiori's cooking and had soon finished his own lunch. He looked up to Kurama and noticed a bit of colour. Only problem was that it was the wrong colour. The green tint to his cheeks was the only warning before Kurama leapt of his chair and ran to the bathroom. Hiei was tempted to follow, but decided to leave Kurama with at least some dignity. Still, hearing the retching noises made Hiei move outside the door. 

Kurama, in his hurry, had left said door wide open, and Hiei felt instant sympathy for the suddenly frail-looking boy leaning over the toilet basin. After a few moments of silence, Kurama pulled himself over to the sink and washed his face, sinking to the floor at the foot of the bath. Hiei entered slowly, leaning over and flushing the toilet before kneeling down beside Kurama.

"What's wrong with me..?" Hiei heard Kurama mutter, and pulled him into a hug. Kurama rested his wet forehead on Hiei's shirt and sighed. He was being torn by the loathing of the weakness and the loving security of Hiei's arms, not knowing which to give more thought to. Hiei pulled him back slightly and looked into Kurama's drawn, pale face.

"I don't know, but I swear we're going to find out." Hiei's heart wrenched at the sorrowful look Kurama gave, and hugged him tightly once again. "Until then, though, I'll stay and take care of you." He felt Kurama smile into his shirt.

"Thank you, Hiei…" Hiei stroked the red hair and pulled him gently to his feet, leading the way back upstairs and setting him in his bed. Only when he was against the white sheets did Hiei notice how dirty Kurama was. He was covered in the dust and dirt of the forest floor, and had green stains where he had brushed over the trees bark. Hiei got up and went into the room next door, running the bath. Kurama looked up as Hiei entered once again.

"I don't think I can…" Kurama started, but stopped short. A deep red blush was heavy on his cheeks, and Hiei smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll help you, I promise." Kurama looked up and their eyes met. Hiei smiled as the blush deepened, but Kurama knew that he really did need a bath. Letting himself be led into the bathroom, he sat down on the floor and then watched as Hiei tested the water, then sat down next to him. "Do you mind?" Hiei asked, and Kurama noticed the blush on his cheeks as well.

"No…" Kurama mumbled, watching as Hiei's finger began undoing his shirt. Reminding himself that he was really in no condition to be doing anything at all, Kurama quickly placed all ideas from his mind and focussed instead on the floor tiles. This would be the fist time Hiei had seen him naked, and he hoped that Hiei would do the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei's breath caught even at the sight of Kurama's bare torso. It was toned and muscular, while still being slim and fragile. At the moment it was almost white, but that didn't take away the obvious sense of strength that would normally pulse off of it. Hiei's fingers hesitated over the trousers zip. He wasn't sure about this now it came down to it. Kurama, sensing his uncertainty, got slowly to his feet.

"I'm alright, Hiei. I can do it myself." Hiei looked up to Kurama, unsure. In answer, Kurama sat on the side of the bath and took his socks off, albeit slowly. Hiei was by no means satisfied, but left the room none the less.

"I'll be just outside." He said, glancing over his shoulder to Kurama as he left.

Kurama sighed, unzipping his trousers and standing as the door slid shut. He let them slip down, and then pushed down his boxers, simply stepping out of them to save having to lean down. He turned towards the bath, lifting one leg and stepping into the warm water. He sighed again as the warmth soothed his body, and then stepped the rest of the way in, sitting down and slipping his whole body under. He reached up to the side, grabbing a small bottle of salts and sprinkling it into the water. The soft smell of roses filtered over the room and he took a deep breath, leaning back against the end of the bath and letting his body relax. He knew he had to wash properly before he couldn't, and quickly grabbed another bottle with a delicate pink coloured liquid in it.

Hiei stood with his back to the door, leaning against it gently. He couldn't have stood seeing Kurama naked without touching him… The doorbell rang, and Hiei turned towards the stairs.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned from the bath, and Hiei grunted an acknowledgement. Walking down the stairs, he took a moment to compose himself and then pulled open the door. Seeing Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Boton, he had to seriously resist the temptation to slam it back in their faces.

"Didn't expect to see you here, shrimp." Kuwabara said.

"What'd you call me?" Hiei asked, a dangerous edge to his voice as Boton and Yuusuke quickly crossed the threshold.

"How's Kurama then?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yes, we came to bring some good wishes and information." Boton added.

"He's in the bath." Hiei said shortly, leading the way into the living room. Kuwabara shoved the door shut behind him, following them in. Hiei stayed standing by the door in the living room, listening out for any noises from the bathroom.

"Sorry to come at a bad time then, but we thought you'd be interested." Boton continued. Hiei regarded her. He probably was interested in what they were going to say, and it would probably help Kurama, but right then he wanted to be with Kurama, upstairs.

"What is it then?" He asked flatly, and Boton huffed.

"Well! You could at least ask nicely." When silence followed, Boton took the hint. "Well, I went to see Koenma and found out that there was a weird flux in energy from the portal to Makai. He hadn't paid much attention to it as it didn't seem to have done anything, and apparently it happens quite a lot. Anyway, when he heard that Kurama had come down with something, he looked back into it. There was a huge influx of energy around Kurama's signature, apparently. He couldn't say why it was attracted to Kurama over any other demon in the area, but he assumed that Kurama was the strongest demon close enough to the portal." Boton finished, but Hiei's mind was racing with questions.

"You're saying that something's taken his over?" The very thought disgusted Hiei. Someone else in Kurama's body?

"No, not exactly." Boton said, but seemed uncertain. "I'm not really sure exactly…The only sure thing is that he took on a huge amount of energy…" There was a short pause, and no one really knew what to say.

"We should tell Kurama." Hiei said quietly, turning to the door.

"Yeah. Well I don't want to see no guy naked. Let's get out of here." Kuwabara said, already heading for the door. Yuusuke and Boton followed, glancing worriedly back to Hiei as he shut the door behind them. What was he supposed to do now? Absorbing even a large amount of energy shouldn't have been too bad…Or at least it shouldn't have had this effect. He stalked up the stairs, thinking over the situation. Was this energy doing something to him? Was it deliberately sent or just a coincidence?

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"Come in, Hiei." Kurama called weakly, and Hiei gently pulled the door open. As soon as he did so, a rush of rose scented air hit him, and he breathed in deeply. He loved that smell; it was the smell that Kurama always had. Kurama was in his pyjamas, a shirt and trousers, leaning against the sink. He straightened up as Hiei entered, and Hiei felt a blush over his cheeks. Kurama had his hair held up a tight, high pony tail. The front of his shirt was open, and he was radiating a warm feeling. Hiei swallowed slightly harder than he usually would have done, fighting for his voice.

"That was the detective and his friends." Kurama walked towards him, and Hiei was glad to see his steps a little firmer than before. Hiei backed out of the door, switching off the light behind them as Kurama made his way back to the bedroom. It was only just passing midday, but it was obvious that all Kurama could expect to do was stay in bed. "They've been to see Koenma." Kurama sat down on his bed with a sigh and leant back against the wall.

"Yes Hiei, I know." Hiei looked at him curiously, and Kurama motioned to the plants covering his desk and shelves. "I have plants all over this house for many reasons." Hiei understood and smiled. That would save some explaining.

"What do you think?" Hiei asked delicately, but Kurama only shook his head. Hiei sat down beside him, blushing heavier as his eyes lingered on Kurama's bare chest.

"I'm not sure. I've been feeling a lack of energy, not a surplus of it." Hiei nodded, still watching Kurama's chest as it slowly rose and fell. Kurama noticed, smiling. He leant forward, taking Hiei's chin in long, thin fingers. "Hiei." Kurama whispered, and Hiei quickly pulled away, blushing heavily. Kurama couldn't help laughing, and Hiei was about to snap at him when the laugh was replaced by a coughing fit. Kurama leant forward, and Hiei rubbed his back gently until it passed, leaving Kurama gasping for air. Hiei was once again overcome by an overwhelming sympathy.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep, Kurama." Hiei said, getting off the bed to allow him to lie down. Kurama grabbed Hiei's cloak.

"Don't go." There was a certain urgency to his voice, and when Hiei bent down to push Kurama gently into bed, he noticed that they were shining wetly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurama. Just get some sleep." He whispered, pulling the cover over him. Kurama still hadn't let go of Hiei's cloak, and Hiei gently took the hand in his own, pulling the material from the weak grip.

"Please. Stay close to me." Kurama said quietly, pulling Hiei's hand closer. Hiei moved to sit down on the floor, but Kurama pulled again. Looking up questioningly, Hiei watched as Kurama pulled the cover back. Hiei looked at the space uncertainly.

"I don't know Kurama… What if Shiori-san comes home?" Kurama looked at him pleadingly.

"If mother comes home then I'll deal with it when she asks. Please, Hiei. I need you…" Hiei caved, unable to resist those beautiful, pleading eyes. He pulled off his cloak and shuffled inside the covers.

"I swear Kurama, if this was all a trick to get me into bed with you…" Kurama laughed softly, putting his arms around Hiei's shoulders and pulling him close, resting his head on his chest.

"It wasn't, but this makes it more than worth it." Hiei grunted, but smiled as he stroked Kurama's hair, still up in the pony tail. He'd never admit it, but he loved holding Kurama so 

close. He loved the feeling of his breath through his shirt, and he loved the pressure of his arms around his shoulders. Hiei sighed, pulling Kurama closer and closing his eyes. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright! I finally got around to updating this. Sorry, I know it's been a while. I'll try harder next time!_

* * *

"Fox?" Hiei whispered, feeling the redhead's chest shuddering as he took deep breaths. Hiei sat up, squinting his eyes in the darkness to see Kurama's face. He was clenching his eyes closed. "Fox." He said, pushing the fringe back and gasping at the surging heat of his forehead.

"Hi…ei…" Kurama muttered, and Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms, leaning down.

"What is it?" He asked urgently, and Kurama lifted a shaking hand, putting it to Hiei's cheek.

"Got to… rest now... Don't let me… hurt any… people…" He managed, and Hiei looked at the closing eyes.

"I don't understand, Kurama!" He shouted, pulling the fox closer. "Please! Don't go yet!" His shouts bought Shiori running into the room, closely followed by her husband. Hiei watched with heightening concern as a soft red glow pulsed over Kurama's body. He felt the demon energy surge, but didn't recognise it. He turned his attention to the woman Kurama called Mother, knowing he'd kill himself if he ever hurt her. "Go!" He shouted, making Shiori jump. He looked back at Kurama as he felt the energy increase, the glow becoming more intense. "Now!" He shouted, and Shiori was pulled out of the room by her husband. Hiei heard the door slam and an argument ensue, slowly diminishing as they got further down the stairs. He put his full attention onto Kurama's body, having to let go and shield his eyes as the light continued to intensify.

"What the hell?" Hiei whipped round to the window to see Yuusuke.

"Detective!" He shouted, and Yuusuke waved a hand.

"We set up a watch, alright? We were worried." He said, running forward from the window and taking Kurama's pyjama collar. "Kurama! You gotta snap out of it." Yuusuke let him back down to the bed under the watchful glare of Hiei. Neither knew what to do. "Hiei, can't you do something with your Jagan?"

"What would you suggest, Detective?" Hiei asked testily, and Yuusuke had to shrug. Suddenly the glowing stopped, and they both waited in silence and darkness. From the open top, they could see small bubbles of red energy materialising. Hiei felt their energy. Each was the same signature, but different in small ways. Like… "Eggs!" Hiei shouted, and quickly unsheathed his sword. He sliced them in half, and they burst into small fires before disappearing. "Kill them all." Hiei said, stepping back and glaring at Yuusuke, who nodded.

"Got ya." He answered, punching one with a spirit energy-filled hand and crushing it on contact.

After several minutes of the two running around like maniacs trying to catch the bubble-like eggs, Kurama's body stopped producing them. They leant on their thighs, panting.

"What the hell was that?" Yuusuke asked, looking to Hiei for an answer.

"The energy flux from the portal must have been a parasitic demon crossing in energy form to infect a new host. In Makai they tend to only hunt in forests, and Kurama was in the forest when this one must have stumbled across him. I suppose the forest could feel its presence and called for the manipulator to get rid of it. Only thing was, Kurama didn't know it was there until he was infected with it. Now, it's trying to reproduce using his energy. That's why he's been so ill. It's living inside him, feeding off him." Yuusuke's mouth was open as Hiei finished. He was surprised enough to hear the root of Kurama's problem, but to hear Hiei talk for so long was just as shocking.

"Uh, yeah." Yuusuke finally said, and Hiei rolled his eyes. "So what do we do to get rid of it?"

"No idea." Hiei stated, and Yuusuke slapped his forehead.

"Well I'll go get Botan, maybe she knows." Hiei barely acknowledged him as he left, and sat on the bed beside the still Kurama, watching him intently.

Hiei felt the familiar energy of Kurama return, and watched as green eyes fluttered open. Kurama instantly tried to sit up, but Hiei held him down.

"It's alright. Nothing's happened. You knew you were going to do something though, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hiei sounded almost hurt. Kurama reached out, taking Hiei's hand in a tight but shaky grip.

"I wasn't aware until the other energy began fighting for control. I could barely control my own limbs by the time you were awake. I'm sorry." Hiei shook his head, knowing it wasn't Kurama's fault.

"The Detective's gone to get Botan. She'll help you." Kurama shook his head, and Hiei looked at him questioning.

"I don't think it can be removed by a healer." Kurama said, taking a deep breath to steady his already quaking voice.

"Then how?" Hiei demanded, and Kurama smiled up at him. He was instantly suspicious, he knew that seductive smile. "…What?"

"The energy has to burn itself out." Hiei was surprised by the simplicity of the answer.

"…And…" He prompted, expecting more. He knew that smile. He knew Kurama needed something Hiei was probably not prepared to do.

"There are only a few ways to achieve such a thing." At Hiei's blank stare, Kurama continued. "First is to let it keep making eggs until it can make no more."

"But it's feeding off you; it'll kill you as well." Hiei stated incredulously, and Kurama nodded.

"I never said you would like them." Kurama ignored Hiei's complaints and continued. "The second is for me to expel it myself, by using my energy to burn it out."

"That would also leave you dangerously close to not coming back." Hiei commented, but was ignored as Kurama pressed on.

"The third way is for the demon to willingly leave." Hiei rolled his eyes. Like that would happen. "And the fourth and last way is for…" Kurama stopped, and Hiei watched the internal argument his fox was having.

"Is for…" Hiei encouraged, stroking his arm gently.

"Is for you to use your Jagan, enter my body, and force it out yourself." Hiei regarded Kurama silently.

"That's what the look was for." Hiei stated blandly. "You want me to do it. Well, I can't exactly leave my partner alone in the middle of a fight." Kurama smiled, and the two shared a brief hug before the door burst open and Shiori ran in, panting and red-faced. At the same moment, the window was shoved open and Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina all piled inside. There was a tense silence.

"Mother." Kurama said quietly, addressing the most obvious issue in the room. Shiori walked forward with a surprising calm and knelt by her son's bed, taking the hand which Hiei released. "I need you to listen to Hiei, mother. Please do as he says, for me." She nodded, and Kurama's eyes met Hiei's for a moment before starting to slip shut.

"Wait, Kurama!" Hiei called, and grabbed Kurama's shoulders tightly. Green eyes opened in the darkness. "You have to direct me, alright?" He asked, and Kurama nodded.

"I will…" He muttered, giving way to unconsciousness, eyes slipping closed. Botan and Yukina ran forward, and Hiei tried to shove them off.

"We need to it differently, you two can't help." They adamantly refused to listen, so Hiei leant back against the wall as they tried everything they knew. Satisfied that they had giving up, Hiei spoke again. "I need to go into him and help." He cut across the hum of objections "And you need to listen to what I have to say." Hiei looked around the silent room, and walked to the door. Flicking the switch, everyone blinked in the new light. "Let me explain." Everyone settled down to listen to Hiei's explanation.

* * *

_Well everyone, that's another chapter up and complete! I'l try to get the next one done quickly, and it may be the last, or at least the second to last! Please please pelase review, it inspires me to write, so then you'll get your update quicker!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I dunno about this." Yuusuke said, leaning against the wall by Kuwabara and Boton.

"Do you see another choice, Detective?" Hiei asked, glaring openly. Throughout the explanation Shiori had sat silently, and not looked up.

"I think Hiei's right. Let him try it, and if he can't then we'll have to consider one of the other options. But please, Hiei…" Shiori stood up and gripped his hands firmly, and to everyone's surprise Hiei didn't pull back. "Please save him." Hiei nodded and turned to Kurama. He sat on the bed slowly, and pulled his feet up so they were crossed. He leant forward and put a hand to Kurama's hot forehead. Using his left hand, he pulled the headband from his own forehead and opened the Jagan while closing his other eyes.

"Good luck." Boton said gently, and then Hiei became unsettlingly still.

* * *

Hiei looked around the landscape of Kurama's mind and smiled. It was almost like a forest in itself, with all manner of plants that Hiei assumed Kurama knew. After a few minutes of wandering through the forest-like place, he suddenly came to a clearing. Stepping into the light, the forest around him morphed into a plain white void. Looking around, Hiei could see things far into the distance, what he recognised as houses and Kurama's school. Then he noticed faces, not as far off as the buildings but still far enough that Hiei had to squint to realised that they were the faces of everyone Kurama knew. And then there was himself, sitting cross-legged beneath the faces as if more material. Hiei began towards himself, but stopped as a red glow spread over the void. The buildings in the distance faded into nothing, disappearing. The faces slowly started to fade in the same way. Classmates that Hiei didn't know, then Boton and Koenma, Yuusuke and Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai… All fading to red. He looked around frantically and his eyes fell once again on himself. There beside him was Kurama. Hiei ran forward, and found that he approached quickly. When he was merely metres away, the Hiei sitting on the floor lifted Kurama's head from the ground by his hair. Hiei stopped as Kurama let out a vague sound of discomfort. He watched as the Hiei morphed into a demon that looked not unlike the ogre's working for Koenma. This demon was orange, it's skin scaly. Hiei noticed how it's colour clashed with Kurama's hair, and had the sudden urge to try and rip the demon off him. Hiei stood in silence, the only sign of life from his glowing Jagan eye. Through the silence, Hiei heard a dull thudding. After a few moments, he realised it was Kurama's heartbeat. Looking down to the half-human, still held with his head just off the floor by beautiful crimson locks.

"Beautiful isn't he?" The demon holding him almost purred, but there was a sharp edge to his voice that made Hiei's eyes glare at him coldly. "I chose him specially. Pretty and full of energy, perfect to raise my young on. And what energy he has. So unique. Not rough or brash like those other humans with high powers. No… And not weak like other normal humans. Not ugly or malformed like demons in Makai. No… No, no… He's perfect." The void shuddered like a body ridding itself of a fly, and Hiei's eyes shot back to Kurama, whose eyes opened slowly. Hiei could see the life draining, and suddenly he was aware that throughout the demon's speech, the slow thudding of Kurama's heartbeat had slowed further. Hiei watched, and a soft, gently caress of wind blew across his mind. He picked up on the words he knew the demon couldn't hear.

"Hurry, Hiei… Time…" The words ceased as Kurama's eyes closed again. Hiei steeled himself and turned back to the demon.

"Let him go." The demon smirked and stood up, pulling Kurama onto his knees by his hair beside him. Hiei edged forward, eyes flickering to the pained look on the red-head's face before settling back on the demon.

"No, no… No, this perfect energy is mine." Hiei wasn't sure how to proceed. In place of his uncertainty, he drew his sword and leapt forward. The demon pulled Kurama closer, and Hiei halted inches from the pale neck. "No, you keep your distance." The demon muttered. Hiei slowly backed off, assessing his situation. He wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't fallen in love with the damned Youko… Now wasn't the time to be thinking about emotions, though. He had to save Kurama. He could feel the heartbeat slowly, the pulse vibrating through his feet to his very own heart. He had to do something! If he didn't, Kurama would…

"And I though having Suichi here was bad enough." The mocking voice made both Hiei and the Demon turn. Hiei's mouth dropped open, but the demon was obviously oblivious that this new arrival and the red-head he held were one and the same. "Really, to have my mind invaded by one human is enough, but two demons on top of that? I don't think I can let that slip by." Youko stepped forward, silver hair slipping over his shoulder. The demon backed up, pulling Kurama with him.

"I'll deal with you in a moment, but first…" Hiei stepped back as the silver-haired fox approached him. There was a certain feral quality in his golden eyes that made Hiei nervous. "Suichi isn't the only one in this body who likes you, Hiei…" Youko purred, running his long fingers down Hiei's jaw line, his claws running down the skin gently. Hiei shivered involuntarily. He realised though, that the Youko was his best hope in this situation.

"Youko, please. Help me." Hiei pleaded, the demon too focussed on Kurama's dying heart to notice their conversation.

"Why should I? Once he dies, I regain my body. And I have so many plans with my own body…" The silky tone in the Youko's voice made Hiei shiver again. He knew he'd need to persuade the Fox with something special. "So, whatever you decide, you'd better do it soon. I can feel him fading." Youko almost teased, but Hiei caught a small thread of concern laced in his voice. He had grown attached to Suichi after all.

"You…" Hiei began, but stopped as the void burnt into a vivid red colour, the floor trembling beneath his feet. He looked to Kurama urgently to see his body relaxing slowly. "You like me, you said. Let Kurama and I have one night together first, and then I'll spend as many nights with you as you want." The Youko's ears perked up hopefully, lust shining in golden eyes.

"Sounds like a deal." Youko turned to the demon and vines sprouted under it's feet, tearing Kurama from his grip and throwing him to the floor. "Your move, Fire-baby." Youko grinned, and Hiei leapt forward, sword slashing silently. He came to s top beside Kurama and smiled down at him, the faint heartbeat slowly returning. Hiei looked down to the demon he'd sliced apart and grinned. Looking up, he saw Youko gone, and then he looked back down to see Kurama also gone. The void was slowly fading back to white, and Hiei quickly let his Jagan glow brightly, expelling himself from Kurama's healing body and mind. He opened his eyes and fastened his headband back around his Jagan, looking around the room. Seeing them all asleep, Hiei looked to the window to see the sun just beginning to rise. He turned to Kurama to see a more healthy colouring on his cheeks, and watched as the first rays of dawn slipped over his beautiful face. With a smile, Hiei leant down and brushed his lips over his love's. Kurama's green eyes fluttered open, and he leant forward, kissing Hiei passionately. Hiei returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurama's shoulders and pulling him into sitting. Kurama groaned slightly, his body still weak. Hiei smiled apologetically into the kiss and then broke away, hugging Kurama tight.

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said gently, and Hiei nodded into his chest.

"Hn. It was close though. You worried the hell out of me, Fox." Hiei shoved Kurama playfully, and Kurama laughed. Hiei felt himself relax, it was such a natural, lovely, beautiful sound… Yuusuke yawned and looked to the source of the noise that had woken him. Seeing Kurama laughing, He leapt to his feet, upturning his chair with a clatter. Everyone in the room was on their feet in seconds, except Kurama and Hiei, who had silenced and now sat together looking innocent.

"Kurama! I'm so glad." Yukina ran forward, taking Kurama's hand and smiling widely. Soon Kurama and Hiei were at the centre of a pile of bodies. Hiei was about to lose his patience, but a warm hand on his arm made him smile. He turned to Kurama, who grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye. Hiei blinked in surprise and then returned the smirk. He couldn't wait for that night to come.

* * *

_Alright folks, that's it! I'll possibly do one more chapter containing the lemony bits, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. If you want the lemons, please review and say so. I'll post this up from here as complete, so if I do add the lemons, it won't be a continuation of the story but simply the lemons one after the other._

_Thank you very much for reading, this has been one of my longstanding ones and it was nice to have some people following it's progression! I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
